DESCUBRIENDO EL AMOR
by caramelito
Summary: Sakura una chica rica ingenua ingresa a su nuevo colegio donde conoce a un chico rebelde jefe de una pandilla llamada los lobos negros que tratara de apoderarse y hacerla suya de cualquier manera
1. Chapter 1

DESCUBRIENDO EL AMOR

los personajes que aquí aparecen no son míos, solo la historia me pertenece.

Sakura Kinomoto acaba de mudarse a Tomoheda con su padre Fujitaka y su hermano Toya los cuales trabajan el las empresas Kinomoto y nunca se mantienen en casa dejándola sola y al cuidado del personal de la mansión.

su madre Nadeshiko tiene 5 años de haber muerto en un accidente de avión ya que vivía viajando por ser una de las mejores modelos del país dejando a Sakura el gusto de vestir bien y andar siempre a la moda.

A pesar de las tantas reglas y cuidados sobreprotectores de su familia ella era una chica sonriente, ingenua, tímida y muy bella herencia de su madre.

Su cuerpo era toda una escultura su pelo largo de seda y ondulado de color castaño que cuando le reflejaba el sol se volvía dorado como el oro, su cara reflejaba su inocencia con ojos verdes profundos que imnotisavan, sus labios carnosos y de color rosa deseados ser besados y adorados, su piel suave cremosa y con un aroma natural a flores , sus pechos firmes y de buen tamaño, su cintura pequeñas y con buenas curvas, su piernas largas y bien torneadas de toda una buena deportista.

sus gusto era, la moda, bailar, los deportes, la velocidad de los autos claro a escondida de su familia ya que con la velocidad se sentía libre y por una ves en la vida deseaba tener una aventura y conocer a algún chico que no se intimidara con las advertencias de su familia ya que cada ves que conocía a un chico al día siguiente salía aterrorizado y fingía que no la conocía porque podría ser lastimado por mi sobreprotector hermano.

Su única amiga era su prima Tomoyo y estaba feliz porque por primera ves estudiarían juntas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakyura, Sakura despierta mounstro llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases y yo ya me tengo que ir a una junta con nuestro padre- dijo Toya

-ya te escuche hermano, y que no me digas mounstro - lo que tu digas mounstro solo acuérdate de desayunar para que no te comas alguna compañera de clases - hayyyyy tonto Toya siempre me hace enojar

Sonando su celular Sakura contesta, escuchando la vos de su querida prima Tomoyo - Sakura ya estas lista no llegues tarde te estare esperando en el estacionamiento - si tomoyo no llegare tarde a ya te veo - esta bien adiós

\- Levantándose de la cama y tropezando con su propia sabana cae al piso pensando que esto era lo ultimo que le faltaba, se metió rápido al baño, se vistió con el uniforme del instituto era una falda un poco mas alta que sus rodillas dejando al descubierto sus muy torneadas piernas y una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo de botones que se amoldaban muy bien a su cuerpo dejando ver sus muy exquisitas curvas, dejando su pelo suelto y con un poco de brillo en sus hermosos labios y ya estaba lista.

Agarrando su mochila, su celular y despidiéndose del ama de llaves salió corriendo a subirse a uno de sus mas grades tesoros su Ferrari rojo que al igual que su prima tenia pero el de ella era de color negro.

El instituto no era para gente rica mas bien para clase media y era la mejor en esa ciudad así que era de esperar que todas las miradas eran para esas dos chicas en el estacionamiento con sus Ferrari.

-Sakura que bueno que estas aquí me siento como si estuviera mal vestida porque todos nos miran - sabes Tomoyo no lo entiendo todas vestimos igual talvez nos estacionamos mal

Al otro lado del estacionamiento estaban unos chicos con chaquetas negras y con un logo de un lobo pintado en la parte de atrás algunos eran muy intimidantes hasta que vio al chico muy guapo.

Sentía que no respiraba era tan guapo pero al mismo tiempo tan intimidante que todos sus sentidos le decían que era peligroso y como no si era alto su cuerpo con muchos musculoso, dios y que trasero, su pelo revuelto de color castaño, su cara parecía esculpida como la de in dios griego todo en el era pura lujuria y mas cuando sus ojos quedaron viendo a los míos pensé en correr pero mis piernas no me respondían solo pude ver que me sonrió maliciosamente hasta que Tomoyo me saco de mi sueño.

-Sakura ahora que te pasa - no nada creo que es mejor que entremos se nos hace tarde - estas segura que no tienes nada estas roja como un tomate - si estoy bien

Shaoran a quien miras le decía su mejor amigo Eriol - a esas dos chicas sabes quienes son - si son las nuevas y dicen que tiene mucho dinero- averigua mas de ellas en especial por esa castaña creo que es hora de comer carne fresca - Eriol con una gran sonrisa maliciosa asiento con la cabeza.

-Bueno Eriol en la tarde reúne a la banda acuérdate que tenemos que planear nuestro próximo robo - así lo are

Shaoran vivía con Eriol en un departamento ya que sus padres avían muerto quedando solo, así que comenzó a crear una banda de chicos llamados los lobos negros los cuales se dedicaban al robo y hacer carreras ilegales para vivir bien y darse todos los lujos que siempre quería .

El era malhumorado, posesivo, le gustaba pelear, celoso de sus cosas y nunca nadie lo desafiaba o le llevaban la contraria todos le tenían miedo y las chicas lo adoraban pero el solo las usaba por una noche y luego las desechaba sin volverlas a ver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buenos días chicos decía el profesor al entrar al aula pasen chicas les presentare a las nuevas estudiantes - Tomoyo empujo a Sakura para que pasara primero y se presentara - bueno mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y espero que seamos amigos todos los chicos del aula quedaron con la boca abierta observándola de pies a cabeza y otros mas osados silbándole y pidiendo su numero telefónico mientras las chicas le asían mala cara pero lo que mas le perturbo fue ver unos ojos que la miraban intensamente dejándola incomoda en eso se despierta de nuevo escuchando la vos de su prima presentándose ante la clase - hola mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji espero que seamos amigos al igual que Sakura todos le silbaban hasta que el profesor les dio una advertencia para que se callaran

Bueno Sakura siéntate delante de Shaoran y tu Tomoyo delante de Eriol por favor chicos levanten la mano para que las chicas reconozcan sus lugares .

Sakura al ver que el chico de la moto levanta la mano quedo elada del asombro se llama Shaoran y además estaré detrás de el dios ayúdame porque creo que no saldré viva de aquí - vamos Sakura dijo su prima tomándola de la mano y sentándose en sus lugares

Shaoran con una sonrisa observo a Sakura de pies a cabeza sabiendo que esa chica tendría que ser de el aunque ella todavía no lo savia y tendría que marcarla para que nadie se metiera con lo de el , viendo su cuerpo tan tentador sus labios tan hermosos que pedían a gritos morderlos con solo pensar lo que podían hacer se sintió el pantalón apretado en la entre pierna se sentía deseoso de tocar ese cuerpo tan tentador pero se dijo así mismo que pronto lo probaría .

-Sakura se sentía incomoda no podía concentrarse en clase sentía la mirada intensa de Shaoran aunque fuera muy guapo sabia que tenia que buscar la forma de alejarse de el era peligroso todo en el era intimidante y se dijo así misma que buscaria la manera de estar lejos de el .

Sabiendo que no aguantaba mas la presión de sentirse incomoda pidió permiso para ir al baño y salió tan rápido como le permitieron sus pies .

Estando dentro del baño y agradeciendo que no avía nadie trato de tranquilizarse y pensar que talvez estaba actuando exageradamente talvez solo era que estaba estresada por la mudanza y su nueva escuela.

cerro sus ojos por un momento cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse se sobresalto y cuando los abrió se sorprendió al ver quien era el que avía entrado .

-Shaoran que ases aquí - hola gatita que bueno que sepas mi nombre dijo acercándose a ella - Sakura se sentía nerviosa comenzó a caminar para atrás topándose con la pared - el se acerco hasta quedar pegado a ella.

Pegando sus labios al oído le dijo- que rico hueles gatita será que también tengas el mismo sabor cuando comience a pasar mi lengua por todo tu cuerpo- ella no sabia que hacer al escuchar sus palabras se sobresalto se sintió como una corriente es su cuerpo al sentir sus labios .

-sabes como me tienes comenzó rosando su protuberante erección en las caderas de Sakura - por favor suéltame - gatita lo que mas me gusta de este instituto son los uniformes dijo subiendo su falda hasta tocar sus bragas así me encanta gatita que este mojada para mi - ella estaba jadeando nunca se avía sentido así que le estaba pasando porque se sentía acalorada deseosa que la siguiera tocando - Shaoran con la otra mano comenzó a meter su mano debajo de la camisa para llegar a sus firmes pechos oculto por su sostén estas tan rica dijo el con una vos ronca.

Pero así como la estaba acarician así de rápido se aparto pero sin antes darle un pequeño beso en sus labios- Sakira se quedo quieta no sabia como reaccionar no sabia si llorar o correr - gatita desde ahora en adelante serás mía y de nadie mas si alguien se te acerca dalo por muerto nadie se acerca a lo que es mío y vive para contarlo te lo advierto gatita no estoy jugando usaras este brazalete que tenia un lobo como diadema y nunca te lo quitaras así todos sabrán que eres de mi propiedad sacando un cuchillo siguió diciendo se donde vives no me gustaría hacer una visita y herir a alguien si me haces enojar entiendes - ella temblaba de miedo sentía que hablaba en serio lo único que pudo hacer es asentir con la cabeza.

Asi me gusta gatita que sepas quien manda agarrando su cara con las dos manos y besándola mordiéndole el labio para que abriera la boca para poder entrar en su húmeda y ardiente boca probando su sabor el beso era dominante sus manos bajaron a sus pechos frotando sus pezones poniéndoselos duros necesitados - a ella se le salió un gemido que a el lo hiso enloquecer pegándose mas a ella - me estas matando gatita .

En eso se escucho el sonido del timbre y a regañadientes se separo de ella viéndola a los ojos esos ojos verdes y seductores que estaban llenos de deseo y de miedo al mismo tiempo, sus labios inflamados por haberlos mordidos y eso le gusto - bueno gatita arréglate un poco el uniforme te estaré observando muy de cerca y ya sabes eres mía y así sin mas salió del baño dejando a una Sakura en shock tratando de entender todo lo que había pasado en solo unos minutos.


	2. Chapter 2

DESCUBRIENDO EL AMOR

Los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos pero si la historia.

ANTES QUE NADA ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A MI QUERIDA AMIGA DALIAN MONTHGOMERY YA QUE SIN ELLA ESTA HISTORIA SEGUIRIA SOLO EN MI IMAGINACION ESTO ES PARA TI AMIGA DISFRUTALO.

Sakura donde rayos estabas y porque estas tan pálida - lo ciento Tomoyo me distraje un poco y no te preocupes estoy bien - wao de donde sacaste esa pulsera no recuerdo habértela visto alguna ves-es algo que después te explicare en estos momento ni yo misma se, así que por favor no me preguntes mas y vamos a la cafetería antes que perdamos el receso.

Todos nos quedaban viendo y murmuraban cosas y se sorprendían al ver la pulsera - hasta que un grupo de chicas comenzaron a bloquearles el camino - así que tu eres la nueva zorrita de los lobos negros - no se de que estas hablando decía una muy preocupada Sakura apretando la mano de su prima - así que no sabes lo que significa esa pulsera, no te la mereces - cállate Rika déjala en paz o quieres verte en problemas con Shaoran.

Disculpa la impertinencia de esas chicas no saben lo que hacen mi nombre es Eriol serrándole el ojo a Tomoyo - mira Eriol tu no eres nadie para callarme acaso no digo la verdad - será mejor que te vallas con tus sequitos de momias andantes o prefieres que comience a contar alguna cositas que se de ti-estúpido vámonos chicas no vale la pena seguir perdiendo el tiempo con lame suelas ya después me las cobrare.

Gracias por ayudarnos mi nombre es Tomoyo y ella es mi prima Sakura - el placer es mío veo que tu prima ya esta al cuidado de nosotros así que no se preocupen ya nadie las volverá a molestar - disculpa me podrías decirme que esta pasando aquí no entiendo absolutamente nada - hay cariño lo que significa que eres la chica del jefe, bueno chicas hasta luego tengo cosas que hacer dandose la vuelta y dejándolas sola.

Creo que ahora me podrías explicar quien es Shaoran y que tu eres su chica?- esta bien Tomoyo te contare lo que ha ocurrido o lo que entiendo en este momento. Contándole todo lo que había ocurrido Tomoyo quedo con la mano en la boca de la impresión hasta que pudo decir algunas palabras- dios que vas hacer ahora si quieres llamamos a la policía, o a la CIA, o al FBI, o solo a tu hermano que ese si le patearía el trasero a ese tipo- no Tomoyo estas loca ese chico es muy peligroso. no sabia si lo decía por cuidar a su familia del peligro o porque a pesar de todo sentía en su interior algo que nunca sintió antes en su vida cuando la había tocado solo de recordar sus labios rosando los suyos, sus dedos frotando sus pezones la hacían desear ser tocada de nuevo.

Tierra llamando a Sakura dios dime en que piensas tanto no me digas que sientes algo por ese tipo - mira mejor hablemos de otra cosa ya conseguiste la información de donde se realizaran las carreras - si de eso no te preocupes ya verifique solo falta que me envíen la información del lugar preciso y la hora exacta y como siempre tu auto esta preparado y no sabes el traje que te he confeccionado - si ya me lo imagino .

Ya descubriste a quien envió tu hermano a cuidarte de incognito - si y ya le pague el doble este año pienso disfrutarlo al máximo- primita nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras en ti- si era algo que tenia que hacer tarde o temprano. bib bib bib sacando su celular y descubriendo un mensaje *gatita tendré que irme tengo asuntos que resolver pero siempre te tendré vigilada paso por ti a las 8 te espero en la esquina de tu casa y no me hagas esperar a menos que quieras presentarme a tus padres y ponte sexi *

Las clases pasaron con normalidad nadie les hablaba y en parte era bueno en esos momentos solo tenia cabeza para pensar en como diablos se había metido en tantos problemas creo que hoy era un día en el que no debía haberse levantado y todo por su tonto hermano que la despertó hubiera sido mejor perderse el primer día de clases decía pegando su cabeza contra el cuaderno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya eran las 6 y todavía pensaba que hacer no podía arriesgarse a que Shaoran se acercara a su familia tendría que acceder a sus demandas mientras pensaba como encontrar una solución al problema, el era peligroso, pero sexi, usaba armas, pero dios esas manos tocándola la hacían delirar, podría hasta ser un mafioso, pero era todo músculos y dios que trasero . basta siempre encuentro escusas que me pasa este chico me vuelve loca, si pero loca de pasión y ahí estoy de nuevo creo que necesito una media hora en agua fría y que dios me ayude porque esta estúpida mente confabula contra mi.

Faltaban 5 minutos para que la pasara trayendo ya estaba maquillada y lista, usaba unas sandalias de tacón, un pantalón negro alicrado pegado a su cuerpo que dejaban ver pronunciar la pequeñas tiras de su tanga, un top que realzaba sus pechos frondosos y su pelo suelto. estaba nerviosa ya había arreglado las almohadas para simular que estaba dormida aunque nunca se molestaban en verificar si estaba dormida ya que siempre su padre y hermano llegaban muy tarde o abecés no dormían en casa.

Shaoran estaba molesto los leones sus rivales habían entrado a su territorio buscando problemas, malditos por ellos no tubo oportunidad de estar con su gatita dios que tenia ella que solo pensar en esos preciosos pechos que pudo tocar que se acomodaban muy bien a sus manos y esos pezones duros con solo su tacto lo volvían loco quería pasar su lengua en ellos saborearlos, morderlos y con esa húmeda y cremosa parte que pudo frotar con sus dedos dios de solo pensar enterrarse en ella lo ponía duro ya pensaba de todas las formas que podría disfrutar de ella y que dios lo ayudara si no era virgen porque solo de pensar que alguien la haya tocado antes tendría que matarlo se volvería loco de la ira.

Y mas duro se puso cuando la vio en la esquina tenia ganas de tirarla ahí mismo y hacerla suya - hola gatita sexi que sabrosa te ves sube al auto iremos al club para presentarte con los demás - Shaoran creo que primero tendremos que hablar - si habla lo que quieras cerecita pero primero sube tu precioso trasero al auto que no quiero llegar tarde. Ella estaba dudosa pero accedió subiéndose al auto para poder aclarar las cosas con el pero como si con solo verlo con esa camiseta negra apretada a sus músculos y unos pantalones que dejaban ver la gran protuberancia que la hacia quedar con amnesia y solo pensaba que tan rico seria tocar y frotar eso dios Sakura que son esos pensamientos necesitaba hacer algo con mis hormonas será mejor respirar hondo y apartar la vista de esa parte.

Shaoran no paso por apercibido lo que ella estaba viendo y comenzó a sonreír - dime cariño te gusto lo que ves no te preocupes que muy pronto lo probaras .

Como pensar en lo que le iba a decir de que la dejara en paz si parte de ella ansiaba que fuera en parte verdad esas palabras. tenia que pensar concentrarse y hablar - sha- lo ciento cariño pero ya llegamos perdiste tu oportunidad de hablar es hora de disfrutar.

Bajaron del auto y entraron al club el lugar estaba lleno. El la llevaba agarrándola de la cintura y muy pegada a el, rosando sus labios a su oído - gatita no te apartes de mi y si alguien trata de sobrepasarse contigo avísame que no vivirá para contarlo y de ninguna manera aceptes la bebida de otra persona que no sea yo y siempre tenlo a la vista me entendiste- si Shaoran -así me gusta gatita ven te presentare a alguien .

-gatita te presento a Meylin es una de nosotros y como una hermana para mi así que espero que se lleven bien y el es Eriol algo así como mi mano derecha- encantada de conocerlos mi nombre es Sakura y no gatita echándole una mirada de desaprobación . Que tenia ella que todos los hombres trataban de ponerle apodos su tonto hermano hasta su padre diciéndole tesoro creo que tendría que hacerse una limpia y muy pronto o talvez pegarse su nombre en la frente pensaba ella resoplando.

-hola Sakura ya me había presentado con ella en el instituto veo que no trajiste a tu prima esta noche- frunciendo el ceño porque no me habías contado - cálmate Shaoran después te contare de eso.

-Tenían que ser hombres hola querida que preciosa eres con razón tienes a mi querido amigo babeando pero ven siéntate a mi mesa platícame sobre ti - gatita te quedas un momento con Meylin tengo que hablar algunas cosas con este tonto de Eriol no te apartes de ella- esta bien Shaoran .

-Bueno ahora que ya se fue dime te gusta bailar -si mucho desde pequeña estuve en una academia de danza así que se algunos que otros pasos - enserio creo que has venido al lugar adecuado, ves aquel grupido de tipas allá al fondo - si ya las veo esta mañana en el instituto se toparon conmigo.

-si me lo imaginaba todas esas son dirigidas por Rika ella siempre a querido pertenecer a nuestro pequeño como decirlo grupo pero siempre a sido rechazada, si supieras lo zorrita que es- si ya me lo imagino- pero bueno ella siempre reta a las chicas de nuestro club a enfrentarse bailando se creen las mejores y hoy nos ha retado de nuevo así que date por invitada a enfrentarla - creo que aceptare tu oferta es hora de desquitarme decía ella frotando su pulsera de lobo -de Shaoran ni te preocupes que de el me encargo yo querida Sakura.

La música paro repentinamente apareció un chico en frente de la pista - es hora de la acción de esta noche despejen la pista. chicas lobas las estamos esperando y el grupo de las chicas caliente a este lado de la pista veremos quienes son las mejores y el publico lo decidirá.

Vamos Sakura es hora de quemar la pista y patear traseros calientes- en que me he metido yo y mi bocota .

Estando en la pista cinco chicas de cada grupo una dirigida por Rika Y otra por Meylin.

Asi que esta tipa ya es de tu grupo Meylin jajaja piensas que ganaras con esa tarada - para tu mayor información su nombre es Sakura y si es alfa igual que shaoran por ser su mujer algo que nunca tu serás - estúpida ya lo veremos cuando se aburra de ella y caiga rendido a mis pies - sabes mucho hablas mejor hagamos lo que venimos hacer ganarte.

comenzó la música una contra una se enfrentaban enseñando sus mejores pasos de bailes con movimientos sensuales, algunos atrevidos y otros muy profesionales. Pero deliberadamente Rika Golpeo el Tobillo de Meylin Cayendo al piso adolorida y solo faltaba el ultimo baile que lo decidía todo donde solo podían enfrentarse las capitanas.

Bueno creo que hemos ganado decía RiKa sonriendo. Sakura levanto a Meylin apoyada con las otras chicas - ni lo pienses te enfrentaras conmigo te enseñare lo que hago cuando me hacen enojar - lo siento estúpida pero la capitana es Meylin y ella no puede moverse así que ganamos - un momento Rika se te olvida que ella es nuestra alfa osea que ella nos manda a todos y si ella decide quitarme el puesto de capitana de baile ella muy bien lo puede hacer o es que tienes miedo de enfrentarla - esta bien es hora de humillarte decía Rika con los labios apretados enseñando su molestia.

Shaoran no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba en la pista de baile estaba hablando con Eriol y Takashi sobre el enfrentamiento que se avecinaba contra los leones por atreverse a entrar a su territorio y sobre la preparación de la carrera ilegal que iban a realizar .

-Tendré que destrozar a ese hijo de puta de Yue es el jefe de los leones así que me imagino que los envió solo por joder mi paciencia pero se equivoca nadie se ríe de mi es hora de dejar claro las cosas con el - Shaora cálmate ya lo hemos discutido lo que quiere es provocar una guerra contra nosotros es mejor esperar y saber muy bien sus planes - talvez tengas razón Eriol pero no le aguante otra mas - wao parece que ahora si le patearan el trasero a Rika porque esa chica esta como quiere y si así se mueve en la pista ya me imagino como se moverá en la cama me encantaría probarla esta para comercela.

De que puta estas hablando Takashi- bueno solo volteen a ver a la pista y contemple aquella belleza - Dios Shaoran es Sakura la que se esta enfrentando a Rika.

-Shaoran no podía creer lo que estaba viendo su gatita estaba bailando, se movía con pasos elegantes y sensuales, sus caderas de un lado para el otro se contoneaba con unos movimientos que lo ponían duro, tocaba su cuerpo con sus manos, se bajo al piso y subió con movimientos lentos y meneando ese rico trasero tenia ganas de morderlo, esas piernas largas parecían que no tenían final, nada comparado con la tonta de Rika sus pasos eran vulgares y exagerados parecía una puta cogiendo.

Esto no podía estar pasando, después pensó en todos esos jodidos putos de hombres que también la estaban viendo y el no estaba pegado a ella para cuidarla. Todo eso era suyo y no abia duda que hoy lo iba a saborear no podía pasar otro día entero duro teniendo la comida para saciarse tan cerca .

Pero primero lo primero darle un puñetazo en la cara a Takashi por atreverse a pensar y hablar de su mujer porque eso era ella su mujer MIA solo MIA ya no había duda de ese pensamiento, lo lleno de felicidad por primera ves alguien le iba a pertenecer para siempre porque nunca la dejaría irse de su lado era todo lo que el había deseado.

Sakura había ganado todos la aclamaban ella se sentía feliz seguía bailando con una de las chicas hasta que sintió a alguien que la sostenía por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo ella ya sabia quien era sentía su olor salvaje, masculino, posesivo con ella, esos brazos que la atrapaban y la estrujaban y esa protuberante erección que sentía pegada en su trasero.

-gatita salvaje quien te dio permiso para bailar mira como me has puesto estoy que ardo por ti, estoy apunto de tirarte al suelo y foyarte tan duro por dejar que estos estúpidos te vean como mueves ese cuerpecito mío porque todo eso es mío y sin mi permiso no lo puedes mover. Así decía Shaoran en el oído y frotando su erección en ella - Shaoran que estas haciendo alguien te puede ver- no gatita todos pensaran que ya tienes dueño, uno que no va a dejar que nadie se te acerque o estarán muertos.

Pasando su lengua por su cuello, su miembro rosando su trasero, su brazo apretándola contra el en la cintura y la otra frotando sus pechos- no aguantare mas gatita vámonos de este jodido club necesito probarte hundirme profundamente en ti, probar tu húmedo y cremoso coño, te deseo en este momento y se que tu también me deseas tiemblas en mis brazos siento que ya estas húmeda esta noche solo seremos tu y yo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracias espero no ofender a nadie, la historia es un poco subidita de tono espero que les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen pero la historia si.

ADVERTENCIA este capitulo es un poco subido de todo no es apta para cardiacos.

-Así que el lobo ya tiene nueva mujercita esto le encantara saber al jefe decía una voz maliciosa en lo mas oscuro del club.

Estaban en el cuarto de Shaoran la pasión, la lujuria, las hormona, las ganas, el hambre todo jugaba un papel muy importante en ese momento.

Sus labios unidos en una danza sin fin saboreándose, consumiéndose por la pasión, shaoran la tenia apretada contra su cuerpo, le fue quitando el top por la cabeza con desesperación dejando sus labios por un segundo para tirar de los pantalones de ella, haciéndose un poco para atrás para observarla en ropa interior.

Llevaba un sostén de encajes de color negro que resaltaban sus pechos y dejaban ver la entrada en ellos, una tanga que apenas cubrían sus partes intimas que lo dejaban con la boca seca.

-gatita me vas a volver loco eres toda una diosa recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada. Estaba duro sentía su erección al máximo tenia que tomarla ahora nadie ni nada lo detendría necesitaba probarla.

Se acerco a ella recostándola en la cama, se aparto de ella viéndola a los ojos mientras el se desvestía y quedaba desnudo.

Ella estaba nerviosa la conciencia no se ponía de acuerdo con la razón solo existían las sensaciones que estaba descubriendo en ese momento. Shaoran estaba desnudo ante ella en todo su esplendor, sus hombros anchos, su abdomen plano, sus músculos, su pene duro, grande , grueso cuando ella lo vio paso delineando su lengua por sus labios resecos. Ella quería tocar su cuerpo recorrer cada musculo con su lengua recorrer cada línea del tatuaje que tenia en su pecho de un lobo, lo quería todo.

Se recostó encima de ella pero siempre tratando de no dejarle caer su peso encima.

comenzó besando y hundiendo su lengua en esa entrada húmeda con sabor a cereza, mientras con sus manos quitaba el sostén para dejar al descubierto unos pechos firmes que cabían perfectamente en sus manos, comenzó a masajearlos mientras a ella se le salía un gemido de placer que el saboreo en su boca, agarro sus pezones que se convertían en duros picos. Su pene apretando su vientre.

Sus labios se separaron de ella bajando su cabeza para tocar con la punta de su lengua sus pezones. Ella se estremeció arqueando su espalda para acercar mas su pecho con esa lengua que le daba placer- dime que te gusta gatita, dime que te mueres por que los chupe.

-Shaoran- si gatita di mi nombre decía mientras se llevaba el pezón a su boca y comenzaba a amamantarse de el mientras su mano atendía el otro pezón frotándolo estirándolo y cambiando de lugar para asegurar de no desatender a ninguno de los dos.

-shaoran no creo que pueda mas esto es demasiado para mi son muchas sensaciones a la ves- aguantaras gatita apenas estamos empezando te estoy preparando decía el bajando su mano al sexo de ella- gatita estas tan húmeda, estas tan caliente pronto estarás lista.

Por favor tócame gatita siénteme quiero tus manos acariciándome mientras el volvía a besarla desesperadamente a sus labios- ella subió sus manos a su pecho probo sus músculos duros como piedra mientras a el se le escapaba un gruñido de placer.

-gatita no soporto mas tengo que probarte decía el con una vos ronca, bajando con un sin fín de besos que dejaba en su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a su próximo objetivo conocer lo que se escondía en esa diminuta braga que estaba ya tan húmeda.

-No Shaoran- si gatita solo relájate y disfruta. Ya sus manos deslizaban las bragas dejando al descubierto un maravilloso coño húmedo incitándolo a probarlo, el quería saber su sabor, su aroma. Deslizo su lengua mientras Sakura de estremecía por su contacto.

-cálmate gatita no te muevas. Tomando sus manos para abrir mas sus muslos y así tener mas acceso a ella - No Shaoran esto esta mal- solo te estoy dando lo que tu necesitas cerecita placer.

Agarro sus caderas para no permitirle que las moviera cuando comenzó a introducir su lengua saboreando, consumiéndola- gatita estas tan rica tu sabor es como la pura miel decía mientras profundizaba sus lamidas y presionaba su clítoris.

SaKura pensaba que iba a morir de placer en ese mismo instante lo que le estaba haciendo el no era como lo describían en las tantas revista que leía con Tomoyo esto era mil veces mejor. Sentía arder su cuerpo se estremecía hasta que llego al clímax del orgasmo pegando un grito de placer.

El Volvió a subir para besarla de nuevo, puso su erección en la entrada de su coño. El era duro áspero, pero ella era delicada, suave, tendría que que ocupar de toda su paciencia para penetrarla lentamente no quería lastimarla, el todavia estaba inseguro si era su primera ves aunque lo deseaba que fuera, el quería ser el primero en descubrir su placer.

-JODER gatita estas tan apretada que siento que no aguantare mucho decía mientras la comenzaba a penetrar con la punta de su erección- Shaoran, Shaoran -si gatita grita mi nombre todo lo que quieras se escucha tan sexi en esa boquita tuya el decía mientras gruñía y seguía penetrándola, hasta que sintió la pequeña barrera que el tanto deseaba que estuviera allí.

Tubo que detenerse - gatita no sabes cuanto e deseado ser el primero y el único- ella estaba jadeando sentía un ardor esto no era normal el era muy grande para ella. Advirtiendo lo que ella podría estar pensando el la vio.

-gatita mírame quiero que esos preciosos ojos me vean, yo nunca te haría daño; quiero que comprendas que al principio te dolerá un poco pero después solo sentirás placer confía en mi nunca escúchame bien nunca trataría de lastimarte esto es algo único y especial para mi.

La abrazo le dio un beso y con una estocada profunda derribo su barrera pegando los dos un grito de placer. se quedo quieto esperando que el cuerpo de ella se adecuara a su pronunciada erección y que ella se volviera a relajar para comenzar a moverse con pequeños movimiento.

Cuando el vio que ella movía sus caderas y que comenzaba a jadear el profundizo sus estocada saliendo y entrando con mas rapidez cada ves. El no iba a durar mucho ella estaba tan húmeda, tan apretada se sentía estremecer.

Se acercaba al orgasmo el lo sentía - gatita eres mía solo mía tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu alma y tus gritos de placer solo me permanecerán a mi, le decía gritando cuando los dos cayeron en lo mas profundo del placer con la ultima estocada que hiso profundamente derramándose todo su semen dentro de ella y cayendo al lado de ella cansado y saciado de placer.

Que estaba pasando cuanto placer era esto que estaba sintiendo ella en este momento su mente no reaccionaba estaba cansada lo único que quería era cerrar sus ojo talvez mañana aclararía su mente y se enfrentaría a la realidad pensaba ella cayendo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Así es gatita descansa que yo velare ahora por tus sueños. El estaba por primera ves en paz, se sentía pleno, ella había llenado ese vacío que sentía en su interior, estaba feliz por primera ves no era solo sexo esto era algo mas, esto era amor. Si pensó el habia echo el amor ella era especial, era única y era de el porque nunca la dejaría ir de su lado. Acaricio su mejilla la contemplo y la cubrió con una manta.

Tomo su celular marco a Meylin- necesito que envíes a una de las chicas a casa de mi gatita que traigan su ropa para ir al instituto y que dejen todo listo para que piensen que salió temprano de casa y tráeme su Ferrari y me estacionas enfrente del apartamento- esta bien jefe cuídala ella es muy valiosa -así lo hare y otra cosa envíame una de esas pastillas para la mañana siguiente todavía no quiero un heredero primero quiero disfrutar un buen rato con ella-entendido todo estará listo antes de que amanezca.

Se Sentó en la cama, la contemplo que podría ofrecerle, ella era una de las herederas de las empresas Kinomoto, el era nada no tenia ningún apellido ilustre el era un delincuente. como podría presentarse delante de su padre. tenia dinero ahorrado de sus negocios pero nunca podría darle todas las comodidades de las que ella tenia, tendría que buscar la manera de resolver esto pronto, mejor lo pensaría después ahora lo único que tenia que hacer en este momento es recostarse a su lado abrazarla y disfrutar de su calor, de su aroma porque mañana será otro día que tendrá que enfrentarse a la vida como siempre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era muy temprano se sentía cansada, adolorida en todo su cuerpo como si hubiera pasado todo un día en el gimnasio, trato de abrir sus ojos tenia que prepararse para el instituto, sintió que alguien la tenia sostenida de la cintura era extraño, hasta que todo lo sucedido el día pasado le vino como un golpe al cerebro, brincando de la cama con desesperación.

-gatita es todavía temprano ven a dormir o es que necesitas mas caricias solo dímelo y yo con gusto te complaceré- DE QUE ESTAS HABLADO SHAORAN que hicimos esto no tenia que haber pasado, apenas te conocí ayer y ya tuve relaciones contigo, no te conozco, no se quien eres, que parte de eso no entiendes.

-cálmate ponte primero una de estas camisas y cubre tu precioso cuerpo para que hablemos decía el con una voz muy calmada y echándole un ultimo vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de su gatita.

Estaba tan furiosa que no se había percatado que estaba desnuda al igual que el. Se vistió rápidamente con la camisa que el había dejado al lado de su cama mientras el se ponía un pantalón de tela.

\- Shaoran entiende como dices que me calme si no me conoces - estas equivocada gatita, te gusta el color rosa, te gusta vestirte a la moda, te encantan los ositos de peluche, te gusta tomar capuchino por las mañanas y leer un poco, tu padre y tu hermano pasan mucho tiempo en las empresas así que pasas mas tiempo con tu prima Tomoyo y uno de tus tesoro mas cuidados es tu auto. dime que mas quieres que te cuente de ti yo te conozco gatita y se muchas cosas mas, eres perfecta para mi.

Que estaba pasando como se había enterado de todo, estaba en shock, se sentía con miedo quien era el, tenia que salir de ese lugar correr a cualquier parte lejos de el. Comenzó a retroceder a buscar la puerta, cuando el la tomo del brazo y la sentó en la cama -ahora tu escúchame gatita te lo diré una sola ves.

Soy Shaoran, el líder de la pandilla de los lobos negros, me enfrento con rivales de otras pandillas, hago negocios ilegales, no tengo familia ni un apellido poderoso que me respalde, vivo en este departamento con Eriol, hago lo que puedo para sobrevivir en este puto mundo no tengo a nadie quien se preocupe por mi solo soy yo.

Eso es todo lo que soy es todo lo que me ha enseñado la vida, dime que mas quieres saber te quiero Sakura tal ves para ti es muy pronto pero para mi que nunca e querido a nadie en la vida no, me siento en paz a tu lado algo que por mucho tiempo no sentía, me siento como una persona nueva, necesito tenerte a mi lado compréndelo se que tal ves no me quieras pero sabré ganarme tu amor, no te hare daño, te protegeré, eres especial para mi.

Se fue acercando a ella tomo sus manos la levanto de la cama y comenzó a darle besos inocentes, se que soy algunas veces duro, arrogante, celoso, posesivo y tal ves un poco gruñón pero es como siempre e sido pero cambiare por ti, solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo que yo te puedo ofrecer decía el terminando de hablar y dándole un beso profundo en donde trato de expresarle todos sus sentimientos sobre ella.

-shaoran entiéndeme mi cabeza en estos momentos es un lio total, necesito pensar asimilar las cosas, siento cosas por ti que nunca he sentido pero no se si sea amor, ademas tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme para ir al instituto- por eso no te preocupes mande a traer lo que necesitas y todos en tu casa piensan que saliste temprano- alguna ves has conocido la palaba allanamiento de morada estas loco si los de seguridad te atrapan te meterán preso.

-Eso no importa ahora tomate esta pastilla que es muy importante poniéndosela en la boca y pasándole un baso con agua, báñate, arréglate , mientras te preparo el desayuno cerecita, decía el dándole un beso rápido y dejándola sola en la habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y gracias por sus comentarios, besos hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

DESCUBRIENDO EL AMOR

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí.

Espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo.

Se bañó, se vistió y analizo todo lo sucedido la noche pasada.

(Tantas emociones y sentimientos que nunca había tenido en toda su vida, miedo, enojos, risas, deseos, ansías, adrenalina y todo en una noche. Conoció a su cuerpo de una manera que parecía que siempre había estado dormida, el tacto de las manos de Shaoran en su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias todo la hiso vibrar despertar con ganas de más).

(Después de la muerte de su madre; su padre y su hermano se dedicaron de lleno al trabajo dejándola a ella en una vida rutinaria y aburrida. Tal vez podría arriesgarse a disfrutar de esta aventura que tanto había deseado en su vida. Además Shaoran era todo lo que una chica desearía y más, además que podría salir mal darle una oportunidad pensó saliendo del cuarto).

\- hola linda Sakura como amaneciste hoy decía con una sonrisa - muy bien gracias Eriol toda sonrojada por la pregunta-porque no te metes en tus putos asuntos y la dejas en paz creo que es hora de que te fueras decía gruñendo Shaoran.

\- Está bien ya me voy los dejo solo para que sigan con su romance nos vemos en el instituto—ven gatita ya está listo el desayuno come porque te necesito con mucha energía. Acercándose a ella y rodeando su brazo en la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y frotarla en su gran erección.

-Gatita ves cómo me tienes de necesitado por ti, solo verte y saber lo dulce y rico que es saborear tu cuerpo me hace agua la boca. Besándola y acariciando su pelo.

-Shaoran quisiera preguntarte cuando me dijiste que tenías negocios ilegales de que tipo estamos hablando- mira gatita son asuntos que te diré en otro momento mejor come cuando tengamos tiempo hablaremos, buscare nuestras cosas y te espero en el estacionamiento. (Que hare ahora cuando le diga que soy un maldito ladrón y que organizo carreras ilegales de seguro que me odiara. Necesito ganar tiempo tengo que buscar la manera de que se enamore de mi antes de que sepa todo el infierno en que estoy metido).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Veo que también trajiste mi auto—claro gatita pero hoy nos iremos en mi moto, tu lindo auto se queda aquí hasta que regresamos así que toma mi chaqueta póntela y sube ese lindo trasero a mi moto—pero nunca he subido a una moto—entonces hoy será tu primera vez y no sabes lo que me encanta ser siempre el primero en enseñarte cosas nuevas.

\- Está bien decía subiéndose y tomándolo por la cintura—gatita quiero que disfrutes del viaje encendiendo la moto y aumentando la velocidad.

Estaban esperando que el semáforo cambiara Sakura observo al lado un auto conocido y en el una persona muy familiar que si la reconocía podría matarla en ese mismo instante.

\- Maldición Shaoran vámonos de aquí arranca de una vez decía cubriéndose la cara con la chaqueta- que pasa gatita dime porque estas tan nerviosa—en ese auto esta mi hermano y si me reconoce estaré perdida- así que ese es mi querido cuñadito decía sonriendo, acariciando las piernas descubiertas por la falda de su gatita.

De repente Toya observo a un chico que lo estaba viendo- lindo auto – gracias-Shaoran no le hables solo arranca y deja de tocarme la pierna quieres que me descubran- no gatita solo quería saludar además ya somos de la familia acaso no eres mi mujer gatita- que cosas dices.

Malditos chicos pubertos que solo piensan en sexo pobre de la familia de esa chica como la estaba manoseando delante de todos su fuera mi hermana ya estuviera muerto decía arrancando el auto y alejándose de ellos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todas las clases pasaron normales, Shaoran nunca me dejo sola, me presento a algunos de sus amigos con la advertencia de cuidarme y guardar sus piropos para otras, Tomoyo emocionada por contarle todo lo que paso en la noche y Eriol tratando de coquetear con ella.

-gatita te dejo un momento con tu prima tengo que hablar con Eriol de unos asuntos dándole un beso rápido en la boca—tienes algún problema—no gatita es solo cosas de negocios que después te contare—bueno de todos modos tengo que hablar cosas de chicas con Tomoyo—está bien.

Dime ahora que ya se fue que es lo que necesitabas decirme—ya hay fecha para la carrera me acaban de enviar la dirección es hoy , tendrás que desacerté de Shaoran o le contaras tu secreto—no esto es lo único que disfruto y si es tan celoso y protector no me dejara competir además no sé qué pensara de mí si se da cuenta—hay Sakura no sé cómo no nos han descubierto si se dan cuenta que la prestigiosa hija del millonario Kinomoto es la famosa corredora que patea traseros a todos los chicos jajajaja seria todo un acontecimiento y además novia de un chico sin un apellido ilustre eso sí sería una bomba adiós Kim Kardashian en las noticias y hola Sakura jajajajaa – estás loca nunca lo digas te pueden escuchar seria mi fin creo que esta ves Toya si cumpliría su amenaza de enviarme de monja en un convento y dejarme para toda la vida te imaginas .

Hay creo que no exageras conociendo a mi primito; pero bueno el auto está listo, tu ropa y peluca están en mi casa, ya hable con mi tío que te quedaras en mi casa—prima no sé qué haría sin ti— solo pedir que no nos descubran porque pienso que yo también tendría que acompañarte al convento si nos descubren jajajajaja - tomoyo no juegues se seria.

\- además veo que estas muy contenta con la amistad de Eriol o me lo vas a negar—es que es todo un papasito creo que yo también necesito comenzar a disfrutar de los placeres que da la vida - Tomoyo me dejas asustada creo que estos chicos son una mala influencia para nosotros- prima creo que ya es muy tarde para decir eso.

Shaoran ya envié las coordenadas del lugar donde se correrá, además ya confirmo que correrá ángel es toda una diosa dicen que es la mejor- creo que esta noche será interesante - que harás con Sakura- no puedo llevarla ella no sabe de las carreras aunque sabe de la pandillas así que le diré que me reuniré con algunos jefes de otras pandillas, tu solo ocúpate de los últimos detalles que yo me encargo de mi mujer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estando en el departamento ella buscaba el momento de hablar con él.

\- Shaoran hoy quede en dormir en casa de Tomoyo asuntos de chicas- y cuál es ese asunto gatita—le ayudare con un proyecto de la empresa de mi tía—bueno entonces no perdamos el poco tiempo que nos queda hablando y lo aprovechamos de otra manera.

Se acercó a ella, la pego a su cuerpo comenzó a besarla con lujuria. —gatita dime estas tan caliente como yo subiendo las manos debajo de la falda, tomando sus muslos y acariciándolos -Shaoran—si gatita di mi nombre ahora sube esas preciosas piernas a mi cintura que jugaremos un buen rato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracias por sus mensajes y consejos.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son míos pero la historia sí.

-si gatita me dime que te gusta - si mi lobito cariñosito. Se puso tenso la bajo de su cintura y puso distancia.

-que pasa lobito—estas consiente de lo que me acabas de decir si mi manada o algún rival te escucha decirme así sería la burla de todos

—pero no te entiendo tu si me puedes decir gatita pero yo no te puedo decir lobito cariñosito.

-joder gatita tantos apodos y sales con ese puto apodo. Ella bajo la cabeza haciendo pucheros.

Regreso a ella la abrazo – está bien gatita seré tu lobito pero el cariñosito por favor me lo dirás cuando estemos solos y dentro de cuatro paredes. Dándole pequeños besos en toda su cara.

Interrumpo algo, dijo un muy sonriente Eriol- solo esto me faltaba que quieres estoy ocupado con mi gatita—lo siento pero necesitamos hablar—no puedes hacer ni una maldita cosa solo.

Está bien déjalo Shaoran de todos modos es hora de ir con Tomoyo – ok gatita te llamare luego. Dándole las llaves de su Ferrari y un beso profundo en la boca de despedida.

\- Dime Eriol que es lo que pasa—los leones acaban de llamar se dieron cuenta de la carrera y quieren que sea territorio neutro para todos las pandillas y así poder correr.

-esto no me suena bien algo están tramando pero diles que sí, aunque necesito que reúnas a toda la manada los necesito a todos por si las cosas se ponen feas—está bien me encargare de eso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llego a la mansión de Tomoyo, estaciono su Ferrari y comenzó con su ritual de siempre para prepararse para la carrera. Subió a su habitación que tenía en casa de su prima se dirigió al closet buscando un botón oculto el cual enseñaba la ropa, maquillaje y pelucas que utilizaba para ocultar su identidad.

Se dio un largo baño de burbujas, se cambió el esmalte rosa pálido que cubrían sus uñas por un rojo sangre, se puso su ropa interior más sexi de encajes color rojo, después continuo con su pantalones de cuero negro que se a moldeaba a sus curvas resaltando sus atributos, su top rojo pegado al cuerpo dejando ver su abdomen plano, sus botas de cuero negro de tacones.

Se dirigió a su tocador se maquillo con polvos para hacer su piel un poco bronceada, sombra de ojos negras y doradas , delineador de ojos, rubor en sus mejillas y por ultimo su lápiz de labio color rojo .

Hiso una moña con su pelo y se colocó su peluca color rojo. Se vio al espejo se sentía que era otra, podía ser libre, hacia sus propias reglas y podía ser lo sexi y descarada que no podría hacer en la vida real.

Estaba lista, por último tomo su mini chaqueta de cuero negro que tenía un dibujo de alas en la espalda.

Sakura estas lista decía Tomoyo entrando a la habitación luciendo igual a ella solo que su pantalón era azul, su top de color negro, peluca rubia y su chaqueta de cuero igual a la de su prima—si estoy lista pero ahora dime Ángel y yo te diré Luna.

Ok prima que comience el juego, los autos nos esperan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche estaba en todo su esplendor, la música se escuchaba por todas partes, los autos y sus dueños mostrando todas las modificaciones que el dinero podría comprar para sus autos, mujeres sexi desfilando por todas partes, el licor, era como estar en otro mundo.

Las primeras carreras ya habían empezado, Shaoran estaba observando que todo estuviera saliendo bien, Eriol se encargaba de las apuestas, Takashi de organizar las carreras, Meylin de las chicas que daban la partida en las competencia y los demás de la manada estaban esparcida para avisar si pasaba algo fuera de lo normal.

Los leones habían llegado esperaban con paciencia la última carrera donde se hacían las mejores apuestas y donde la mejor Ángel iba a participar y todos la querían ver.

Shaoran vestía con unos vaqueros, una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo que moldeaban sus músculos con un collar de plata y un gran dije de lobo.

-Eriol ya esta aquí Ángel - no jefe espero que no tarde.

El sonido de los motores de autos que se acercaban los hicieron darse vuelta, un auto de color rojo con llamas de color celestes y azules sobresalían y por la parte trasera se convertían en alas blancas, con luces de neón roja en la parte de abajo, con las ventanas arribas y polarizadas todos sabían quien llegaba era ángel y los que la seguían.

Se estaciono se puso su intercomunicador en la oreja con el cual hablaba con Luna. Estaba lista aunque deseaba estar con su lobito pobre estaba en una reunión con los de las otras pandillas, deseaba sus besos y sus caricias, dejo los pensamientos atrás se concentro y salió del auto ya que luna la esperaba afuera.

-Bueno Ángel busquemos a los organizadores para comenzar con la carrera .

Luna dejo de caminar, se puso tensa, estaba helada - que pasa te sientes mal. trago fuerte y le dio la cara a su prima.

-No te alteres acuérdate que eres Ángel y solo sonríe. observo con cuidado enfrente y era Shaoran y Eriol quienes se les acercaban.

\- Dios ahora que hago salgo corriendo, de seguro me descubrió que le diré, pero esta sonriendo será que ya sabia. Pero como, toda su cabeza le daba vuelta y era todo un lio pensando en tantas cosas a la ves.

Tomo su mano le dio un beso en ella y se presento.

-Hola mi nombre es Shaoran y soy el organizador, este es mi mano derecha Eriol - hola ella es Luna mi asistente.

\- Me gustaría que hiciéramos negocios juntos yo organizo las carreras y tu las corres y nos repartimos por igual - lo pensare- si quieres nos podremos reunir después y ponernos de acuerdo y nos conocemos mejor.

-Primero contéstame tienes novia no me gustaría que pensara mal además creo que ya deberías de soltarme la mano. Le soltó la mano, miro a Eriol y miro de nuevo a Ángel con una gran sonrisa- y tu cariño tienes a alguien por quien yo deba preocuparme que piense mal.

yo …..- disculpen necesito hablar en privado con Ángel tengo la información que me pediste en la tablet, le decía alejándola de ellos.

-Prima que pensabas hacer decirle la verdad- si ese estúpido me engaño me dijo que estaría en una reunión, además esta coqueteando con Ángel soy una tonta- primero cálmate y analiza, segundo tu también le mentiste y tercero no te engaña técnicamente en verdad tu eres su novia.

-Si pero el no sabia que soy Sakura- ponlo mejor de esta manera coquetea con el, sedúcelo si cae, te descubres y le pateas el trasero y si solo es coqueteo y no pasa a mas estarás segura que nunca te engañara y tendrás paz mental siempre.

-Esta bien habla tu con ellos hablare con mis fan y después me concentrare en la carrera y veremos que pasa después- me parece bien cualquier cosa hablamos con el intercomunicador- ok.

Estaba furiosa solo a ella le pasaban estas cosas, si definitivamente necesitaba esa limpia , nota mental hacerlo lo mas pronto posible.

La tomaron por la cintura, le dio una rosa roja y le susurro al oído hola angelito hasta que te encontré.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-jefe definitivamente es una belleza creo que es mas de tu estilo que sakura que es mas inocente. lo agarro por el cuello y lo miro furioso.

-con mi gatita no te metas , es todo lo que necesito y lo que quiero, por mas que esta chica sea hermosa. Aunque no lo podía negar se sentía atraído por ella, era una belleza y porque se sentía tan molesto que aquel chico la tenia sostenida por la cintura. Tenia que distraerse se negaba a engañar a su gatita.

su gatita era todo lo que el no podría ser y lo llenaba de paz y lo complementaba, es dulce, cariñosa, inocente, tenia un cuerpo de diosa, lo hacia ansiar esos besos llenos de sabor a cereza, era suya y por ningún motivo pensaría en perderla, Aunque Ángel fuera toda una tentación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno que les pareció el capitulo, quien será ese chico nuevo, será que Shaoran engañe a su gatita.

gracias por sus mensajes todas sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi.

besos hasta el próximo capitulo .


	6. Chapter 6

La personajes no son míos pero la historia sí.

-Darius por favor no me asustes así y suéltame – lo ciento angelito pero sabes que soy tu fan número uno y te buscare por cielo y tierra hasta ganarme también tu corazón decía soltándola de la cintura.

-Gracias por apoyarme pero sabes que mi único amor son las carreras – está bien por el momento lo dejaremos así—ok te dejo tengo que estar lista para la carrera— eso mi ángel apostaré por ti como por tu cariño, dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios.

Hablando por el intercomunicador - escuchaste todo luna – si primita pensé que kero estaba de viaje – bueno perece que ya regreso eso quiere decir que sus padres están haciendo negocios con mi padre - jajajaja si supiera que tú eres Sakura y Ángel al mismo tiempo—cállate si se entera estoy más que muerta nota mental buscar organizar mi propio funeral y contratar a Justin Biver para que cante el ave María.

\- Prima no seas tan dramática aunque su presencia podría confirmar un rumor que escuche -dime que no es de mi—ok no es de ti -uffff gracias dios - bueno se dice que sus padres están pensando hablar con tu padre para comprometerlos en matrimonio- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE .

-si primita así como lo escuchas – pero me dijiste que el rumor no era de mi - upssss es que en estos momentos estoy hablando de Ángel y el chisme es de Sakura- muy graciosa prima ya veré como cobrártela con cierto bolso Gucci- mejor pásame el carro encima pero con mis bolsos no te metas y peor es de la nueva temporada.

No sé de qué te preocupas conociendo a mi primito primero te esconde en una cueva antes de permitirle a tu padre comprometerte con alguien - al fin sirve de algo mi hermano tienes razón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Jefe ya estamos listos, las apuestas están en grande y ya tenemos además de Ángel tres corredores mas y uno de ellos es de la pandilla de los leones y la policía está atendiendo un robo estamos seguros por el momento decía Eriol— es hora del show veremos qué tan cierto es de buena Ángel.

Los autos estaban en posición, esperando la señal de partida, la pista era grande con algunos obstáculos y al final la carretera era más pequeña. Los motores listos, el nitro listo, sí ya estaba lista.

Después de la señal de partida las llantas rugieron a toda velocidad estaban todos al mismo nivel tratando de tomar posición de liderazgo.

Estaba concentrada esperando hasta el último momento para utilizar el nitro, dos quedaron atrás su único rival era un auto con dibujo de león y trataba de sacarla de la carretera tenía que ser precavida faltaba poco y en el último momento que trato de sacarla presiono el nitro dejándolo atrás.

Como siempre había ganado y lo más importante para ella se sentía libre y llena de adrenalina aunque deseaba salir corriendo y tirarse a los brazos de Shaoran y besarlo para celebrar, pero sabía que no podía y aunque se muriera de las ganas tenía que contenerse.

Era mejor buscar a su prima e irse a descansar, mañana tendría mucho tiempo para estar con su lobito cariñosito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sentado en su oficina y con los pantalones abajo estaba Yue el jefe de los leones.

Así perra chúpala toda, hazme venirme en tu boca, trágatela toda, le decía agarrándola del pelo hasta que llego al clímax dejando que se tragara todo su semen.

-Bueno perra parece que ya está hecho tu trabajo es hora de que te marches decía limpiándose con toallas húmedas y acomodándose los pantalones en su lugar—mi nombre no es perra es Rika - si lo que tú digas perra ya está depositado el dinero a tu cuenta para que te des la vida que no tienes—ese es asunto mío y no tuyo - solo mantenme informado de todo lo del lobo y su nueva mujer.

-Supe que perdiste mucho dinero en la carrea—maldita ni lo menciones esta vez me la pagara ese lobo sarnoso y buscar cómo ganarme a Ángel y ponerla de mi lado.

\- Buena suerte con eso porque según ya está haciendo negocios con el lobo -eso ya lo veremos ahora vete necesito planear como destruir de una vez por todas y para eso necesito que muevas tu culo y lo pongas a trabajar para traerme información que para eso te pago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caminando en la entrada de la oficina de su padre.

-Padre me llamaste -si Toya toma asiento—estuve en una reunión con los dueños de las empresas CLOW y me hiso una propuesta de unificar nuestras empresas en una sola decía poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a su hijo—me parece perfecto padre seriamos los mejores dejando a un lado a toda nuestra competencia.

-Pero para eso me pidieron que su hijo Kero se case con nuestra Sakura—pero que estupidez es esa padre, mi hermana no es un objeto con el cual intercambiar por un trato decía poniéndose de pie y golpeando el escritorio con el puño.

-Lo se hijo pero hemos hecho tantos sacrificios por esta empresa que sería la culminación perfecta de nuestros esfuerzos- pero ella es tan solo un niña, tan inocente, nunca ha tenido novio y espero que no los tenga hasta los cuarenta.

-Lo entiendo hijo para mí también es algo que no me lo esperaba pero además solo estarían comprometidos por un tiempo para que se conozcan, terminen sus estudios mientras se enamoran - padre lo siento pero en esto no te apoyare al infierno la empresa y los negocios a mi hermana ningún fulano la tocara es virgen y morirá virgen con solo pensar de que alguien se propase con ella me convertiría en asesino es eso lo que quieres padre un hijo asesino.

\- Comprende hijo solo piénsalo conoces al chico es de buena familia es respetable, educado. Tenemos tiempo para pensarlo - está bien lo pensare aunque no creo cambiar de opinión creo que sería mejor meterla de monja ya que ni Jesús podría tocarla- hijo creo que exageras un poco con razón no tienes novia.

-Padres si eso era todo me retiro antes de que destroce tu oficina decía con los labios apretados de la ira que tenía en ese momento- Si eso era todo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Hola gatita disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero la reunión se extendió más de lo que debería – está bien mi lobito y cuéntame de que hablaron- bueno de muchas cosas pero mejor dime me extrañaste como yo te he extrañado- si te extrañe muchísimo me hicieron falta muchos besos tuyos—para eso yo tengo la solución solo dame cinco minutos y estaré ahí.

\- No lobito están los guardias y no quiero que te lastimen mejor me los cobrare todos mañana- gatita quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida eres como la luz en mi camino preferiría la muerte antes de perderte- lobito no digas eso - pero es lo que siento promete que nunca me dejaras que confías en mí, dime que me amas.

\- Lobito me gusta estar contigo, siempre pienso en ti, me haces cosas que nunca pensé sentir eres el primero en mi vida y esa palabra implica muchas cosas dame tiempo necesito poner mis sentimientos en orden - está bien no te presionare cuando lo sientas seré el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando me lo digas.

\- gracias lobito lo único que podría decirte es que siempre estás en mis pensamientos y que desearía estar siempre a tu lado – con eso estoy más que feliz gatita te amo.

-buenas noches lobito- buenas noches gatita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Será que aun Sakura no lo ama, podría Toya evitar el compromiso y Sera que Yue cumpla su amenaza, que opinan.

Bueno gracias por sus mensajes y por leer mi historia.

Besos hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
